M'Nai (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Fu Manchu (adoptive father); Shang-Chi (adoptive brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wanderer, former assassin | Education = | Origin = Human whose brain has been revived and implanted into an enhanced clone | PlaceOfBirth = Unidentified village in Africa | Creators = Steve Englehart; Jim Starlin; Al Milgrom | First = Special Marvel Edition #16 | Death = | HistoryText = As a child, M'Nai was the lone survivor of a British attack on a village of Fu Manchu's agents. Fu Manchu saw the hatred in the boy's eyes and decided to raise him alongside his own son Shang-Chi, who became M'Nai's best friend. After Shang-Chi broke with his father, Fu Manchi sent M'Nai to locate him. They fought a duel which ended with M'Nai breaking his neck after falling off a construction crane. He was later recovered by the Kree, who revived his brain and implanted it into a cloned body. Death of Leiko Wu Midnight Sun along with White Dragon, were killing various clan leaders, to use them in a black magic ritual to give Midnight Sun all the power, and influence over all the clans, accomplishing what his father wasn't able to. His brother Shang-Chi, and Skull-Crusher, who were investigating Leiko Wu's death, came to White Dragon's castle trying to find answers, they found the room where the ritual was taking place, with the various clan leaders decapitated heads spiked on a circle of swords. They were confronted by White Dragon, and after defeating him, Midnight Sun intervened, shackling both of them to the wall using his mystical powers. He then decapitated both, Skull-Crusher, and White Dragon who offered himself, to used them as the last two clan heads in the ritual. When Midnight Sun performed the ritual, instead of giving him power over all the clans, it resurrected Leiko Wu, who was now true clan leader of Skull-Crusher's clan. She summoned the spirits of the deceased clan leaders, who pulled Midnight Sun into the underworld, he begged for his brother help as he was being pulled, saying all he wanted to do was honor their father. | Powers = Artificially Enhanced Clone Body: After his death, Kree scientist Kar-Sagg transformed him into a Kree agent. he transferred Midnight's brain into a powerful cloned body. The Midnight Sun clone body gave him enhanced strength, speed, durability, coordination, martial skill, etc. to a tremendous degree. Even in the depths of space, he's capable of overtaking the Silver Surfer himself with unbelievable skill, speed and precision. His affinity for darkness has likewise been magnified, and he basically turns invisible (even to the Surfer's formidable senses) in the dark. | Abilities = Expert Martial Artist | Strength = Class 75 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Midnight at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Fu Manchu's Family Category:Kree Experiment Category:Strength Class 75